


Day #5.5: Come And Trim My Christmas Tree

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Tease, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Ficmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, it's not that smutty, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Cas.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Dean, quite simply, just loves Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #5.5: Come And Trim My Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt

Watching Cas stretch to put the star atop the tree sent electricity through Dean’s veins.  The way his shirt rode up and revealed a sliver of his muscular back was enough to send any guy insane but just knowing that that was his and that he could put his hand their and feel the warmth was just phenomenal.  He could just imagine the shudder that Cas would give at the feel of Dean’s cool hands on his back and he would slide them round and link his fingers over Cas’ stomach, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to where his shoulder and neck met.  Cas would tilt his head so that Dean could lean further over, pressing all of himself against all of Cas, and kiss the sharp line of his jaw.  Reluctantly, Dean would pull one hand from around Cas’ waist and use it to turn his head further towards him and he would gently brush his lips against the others’ in an almost-kiss.  Cas would have closed his eyes by then, but Dean wouldn’t have.  He would keep his eyes open and drink in the sight of his beautiful angel, just beginning to lose himself, the same way they lost themselves in each other so many times before.

They would have.  If Sam wasn't sat at the table, trying to thread finicky strings through ornaments.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this! I've never been good at sensual sort of things. I mean, I'm a fifteen year old, introverted, gay, transgender kid so I haven't exactly experienced any of these things...
> 
> ༶･･ᗰદ૨૨ʏ ᘓમ૨ıડτന੨ડ･･༶


End file.
